Noah Czerny
Noah Czerny was a student at Aglionbyhttps://theravenboys.fandom.com/wiki/Aglionby_AcademyAcademy. He was murdered by his 'friend', Barrington Whelk, so that the latter could awaken the ley line; however, this failed. Although Noah is deceased, he becomes friends with Richard Gansy, Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch and Blue Sargent. Biography In his youth, Noah attended Aglionby Academy, where he befriended fellow student Barrington Whelk. When the latter lost his fortune, he became convinced that he would be able to regain it by awakening the ley line; Noah offered to help him. However, while the two began performing the ritual to open the pathways, Whelk turned on Noah and struck him in the head with a skateboard, killing him, knowing that sacrificing a life was required in the ritual. However, this ultimately fails, at the cost of Noah's life. After remaining in Henrietta as a ghost for seven years, Noah eventually met Richard Gansey III, Ronan Lynch, and Adam Parrish, the four becoming close friends. He stays at Monmouth Manufacturing with Gansey and Ronan. Personality Noah is very quiet and introverted. Often, he is shy and nervous, in the face of people, and cowardly when confronted with danger. However, this does not make him unwilling to keep secrets from or for others, or to risk himself to protect those important to him. Underneath this, Noah is fragile; he is sensitive about his death. He once noted that he was "more when he was alive", and was hinted in Blue Lily, Lily Blue to have been energetic, cheerful, and animated before his death. His sister affirms this during her speech at Aglionby. When he came across his old car near Cabeswater, abandoned after his death, with the others, he began to retch profusely. And, when the Ley lines began to become affected by the activities of the Greywarens, Ronan and Kavinsky, Noah began to re-enact his death, over and over. Despite his cowardly nature, Noah proves himself to be a loyal, caring friend. He likes hugs and kisses, which he doesn't get enough of. He attempted to aid Whelk in awakening the ley line, a dangerous feat, which ultimately cost him his life. He is close to Blue, Gansey, Ronan, and Adam. With them, a more extroverted personality appears; Noah shows himself to have a sense of humor, and to enjoy more reckless, fun activities, (such as street-racing). However, he often worries for them; when Adam nearly lost his life while scrying, Noah became distraught. Physical description As a ghost, Noah is described as being a little grubby and "smudgy", with combed-back, fair hair. He is noted to have a dark smudge over his cheekbone, underneath his eye, which is revealed to be the result of part of his head caving when he was hit with a skateboard by Barrington Whelk. Trivia *Noah is derived from the Hebrew name נוֹחַ (Noach) meaning "rest, comfort". *Noah drank his mother's birthday schnapps while he was still alive, and, at his funeral, he asked Blue to tell her he was sorry for that. *His bones were reburied by his friends at the old ruined church on the ley line in an attempt to stabilize his energy. *He used to own a red Mustang, which had a Blink-182 sticker on it. *He used to be on the Aglionby swim team. *Aside from his friends, (Blue, Ronan, Gansey, Adam) few people can see Noah. Those who can include Mr. Gray, the women of Fox Way, Jesse Dittley, and, surprisingly, Declan and Declan's girlfriend, Ashley. *Ronan once tossed him out of a window. *He likes glitter, a lot. *Noah is dead. He is very dead. (But in our hearts, he'll live on.) *He is a pisces